Hippolyta
by komodor
Summary: A story about an Amazon called Hippolyta, trying to escape her slavers. Rated M for murders.


**Hippolyta**

 **Author notes:** The game belongs to Evil dog, who made it, but since it´s not here and the story is actually good, I decided to put a text version of this flash game here, wondering if it´s as interesting to read it as well as play it. By the way, I highly recommend you to try it out, it´s amazing and hard like dark souls. Sorry for calling levels acts. The _italics_ is the voice of the story teller.

 **WARNING**

THIS GAME IS HARD!

YOUR REFLEXES WILL BE BRUTALLY TESTED.

MEET THE CHALLENGE!

 **Prologue:**

 _I was only a boy when the Amazons rode on offence. There was a fierce battle fought for many days. But the invaders were too few and were finally driven away. They were wounded and dying or taken to be slaves. One of them was sold to my father. She called herself Hippolyta. Beautiful and terrifying. A woman of legend. One morning her wounds fully healed, she simply decided to go home._

 **Act One:**

Hippolyta woke up in a dark barn. She was chained to a wooden pillar. She pulled it few times and the chain finally broke. She took a knife and sliced straight trough a young sheep chest. Hippolyta used the blood to paint half of her body red. She found few spears, so she took them and tacked them on her back.

Lastly she found a small bronze shield. She took it and hold it in her left hand. Horses were held in the barn for agriculture. She decided to free them. Hippolyta climbed on the back of one brown horse and broke the door of the barn. "Go home! You free now!" Hippolyta shouted. 2 more horses escaped with her.

The horse was galloping with her on the back.

The path was clear for a few moments before the first obstacle showed up. It was a fallen tree. But the horse jumped over without any problems.

Than there was another tree in the way. Hippolyta crouched to dodge the branches.

"Stop! Stop!" some farmer screamed at her. But Hippolyta took a spear and threw it on the man.

It pierced him easily, killing without any mercy. The farmer just fell into a pool of his own blood.

The path got really rocky, so the horse jumped over some rocks.

"Heya." Hippolyta shouted to make the horse run faster.

She jumped over few more trees, until she heard another farmer. "Where are you going?"

But she threw another spear and killed the other man as well.

Some more jumping over trees and rocks, dodging branches…

"Stay away!" she heard from distance. Hippolyta was resolute to escape in any cost. She threw her spear into distance and by the screams of the farmer, she noticed she hit the spot.

Hippolyta saw a huge trap ahead of her. "Speed up for big jump!" she told the horse. "Heya!" she added. The horse run as fast as he could. The trap was made out of wooden spikes in a hole. The horse rode to the edge of the trap and then jumped. They flew in the air for few seconds before the horse landed on the other side of the hole and kept on running.

 _Hippolytas sudden rampage left a trail of blood trough the farm step. But the hoplite soldiers patrolling, rolled ahead. Were not so easily caught off guard._

 **Act Two:**

"Come on than!" a hoplite soldier shouted at her. He was crouching behind his huge round white shield with a red line. In his other hand he held a long spear, aiming for Hippolyta. But she wasn´t afraid of him.

Her horse jumped up in the air, disorienting the soldier. And as the horse landed, he broke his neck. The hoplite screamed from pain as his body flew backwards, like he was a doll.

As Hippolyta rode further, she noticed a white tent blocking her way. It was high enough for a horse, but not high enough for a rider. She cowered down and rode straight under the tent.

After that her horse jumped some rocks and wooden spike traps that her captors prepared for her. "Stand back!" a farmer with a pitchfork whooped at her. In the last second she killed him with one of her spears. The man that blocked her way fell on the ground with streams of blood spouting out of his chest.

"Hyea!" Hippolyta spurred her horse to run faster. After more jumping and dodging she encountered another soldier. "I´m ready!" he shouted. But she jumped over him with ease and killed him in the process. He obviously wasn´t.

She rode on but her horse stumbled on a small rock and threw Hippolyta down, which she didn´t survive.

 _I don´t think the story goes like this._

She actually dodged all the obsticles on the way. But another hoplite wanted her dead. "It ends now!" he warned her from distance. And right behind him was a scared farmer, shouting "You´re dead slave."

she killed them both in a blink of an eye.

In a distance Hippolyta saw a pit filled with spikes. "Big jump coming, speed up!" she commanded. Her horse did as she wanted. After a long empty road he jumped over the pit and kept on running.

 _With the soldiers dead behind her the Amazon was charging head long into the hidden threat. Sharpshooters. Watching from a distance._

 **Act Three:**

Wondering what lies in her way Hippolyta stayed focused to control her horse. The longer she rode, the harder they tried to kill her. But she could feel she is getting closer to her home.

The horse jumped over more spikes. Now there were more than before. "Heya!" she encouraged him to run faster.

Suddenly Hippolyta heard a swift noise. "Arrows!" she shouted. Within seconds few arrows flew inches next to her. One was aiming for her heart, but she deflected it with her shield. The arrow made some sparks as it hit the shield and fell on the ground, broken.

Hippolyta didn´t stop because of it, but couldn´t see any arches. She was sure they will return. She dodged a small tent and more spikes as she heard a manly voice "See you in hell!"

It was another soldier, blocking the way. Her horse jumped over him, breaking his neck. "Stay away!" a farmer begged right behind him. But Hippolyta showed no mercy and murdered the man with a spear.

Jumping over more spikes and she realised the archers moved. They shot another volley of arrows in her direction and she deflected it like before. Hippolyta rode into a forest. There was so many big branches that could take her down easily, but she kept her head down, so she got trough without harm.

"Stand back!" a farmer shouted at her, but a swift throw of spear ended his try to stop her. "Honour and glory!" a soldier said, crouching behind his shield. But it had no use as hippolyta with her horse jumped over him, killing the soldier in the process. "Hold!" another hoplite screamed. But she killed him as well.

"Where are you going?" a farmer asked, but a spear already flew in his direction. The poor man fell down and died in pain. For a long time no one tried to stop her and she was just dodging obstacles. Until again she heard that sound of flying arrows. "Incoming!" she warned her horse. In a matter of seconds the arrows flew next to her. And she wasn´t fast enough to deflect the one aiming for her heart. Hippolyta fell off of her horse and died in a pool of blood somewhere in the jungle.

 _That´s not how the story goes._

She actually blocked them. The road was so empty after that. But after a while of free ride she heard more arrows being shot. And another volley right after. "Arrows!" she screamed. The first one that aimed for her, Hippolyta deflected with shield. Its force moved her arm back.

But another one was flying right at her. In the last second she moved her shield back to block the last arrow.

After a short while Hippolyta rode under a long red tent. And right behind it a hoplite was waiting for her. "It ends now!" he called. But she jumped over him and rode on.

"You´re dead sl…" the farmer couldn´t even finish his sentence as Hippolyta killed him with a spear.

"Heyea, faster, we´re not gonna make this jump!" she begged her horse. His tempo quickened. The horse was running at his limits. And soon after he jumped over a long and high carriage full of straw.

 _The archers couldn´t break Hippolytas defences. They panicked and sound at the horn. Warriors on horseback answered the call._

 **Act Four:**

The way was blocked by more and more traps. The horse could still run and jump with ease, but it was getting tougher. Hippolyta saw a man on a horse riding against her. "Die!" he shouted. He was wearing bronze helmet with blue plume. In left hand he was holding the ribbons and in right hand a long spear.

He was aiming for Hippolytas heart. But she covered her chest with a shield and the edge of his spear slide over it and made few sparks. The duelist kept on riding away from her.

"Watch your back." Hippolyta said as she noticed couple of archers behind her. She cringed and all of the arrows fired, flew above her head.

"Hyea. Hyea!" Hippolyta urged on her horse, while dodging tree branches.

"Come on then." a hoplite soldier challenged her. But she jumped over him and kept on going.

"It´s you and me!" a duelist screamed at her, charging against her direction. He thrusted his spear on her, but Hippolyta blocked the spear with her shield. Shortly after archers shot another volley of arrows. "Watch out." she warned. As they flew near her, she hid behind her shield and deflected the arrow which would otherwise surely kill her.

"Archers behind us, Archers." Hippolyta said in despair as it looked like they are everywhere. First she crouched and dodged an arrow flying above her head and immediately after she blocked another one in front of her. For a long time the road was clear. But suddenly she heard more archers shooting at her. "Incomming" she shouted and blocked it with shield.

After dodging few obstacles a soldier screamed at her "See you in hell!"

Hippolyta kept on riding and her horse jumped over the hoplite and broke his neck. "Where are you going?" a farmer asked in an angry and scared voice. And she answered him with a spear in the chest. She then jumped over few rocks and logs and suddenly a horseman screamed from top of his lungs while charging against Hippolyta. But she deflected his spear with her shield. "Honor and glory!" a hoplite shouted. And farmer right behind him "Stop, stop!" but she killed them both.

Later another farmer begged her to stand back, but she killed him as well and rode for freedom.

Another soldier on a horse rode on her. "Die" she said as she deflected his spear. After more jumping another hoplite waited for her. "I´m ready!" he called. And a farmer behind him "Stay away." but she jumped over the soldier and threw a spear on the farmer.

Closely after she heard arrows. "Arrows from behind" she warned her horse and crouched. They flew right above her. After that more arrows were shot on her. "Watch out!" Hippolyta shouted and seconds after she blocked an arrow that was flying on her.

"You´re dead slave!" a farmer shouted. Hippolyta jumped above him and the farmer pierced her stomach with a pitchfork.

 _Wait. That did not happened._

She threw a spear on him and the farmer died. Yes that´s what happened. "Arrows." she shouted and blocked them right after. "Hyea!" Hippolyta spurred her horse. "See you in hell" a hoplite shouted. She threw a spear on him, but he was covering him self with a big shield and before she could jump over him, the horse crushed into the soldier and hippolyta fell off and broke her neck.

 _No, no. That´s not what happened._

She jumped over him and ended his life to get her back. "Stand back!" a farmer warned Hippolyta, but she killed him as well with a spear. And a second farmer stood few meters away, begging "Stop, stop!"

she was just few inches from him as she struck her finishing blow. "Come on then!" a soldier challenged her. But she jumper over him without problem.

"Archers behind us!" she said and lowered her body, waiting for the arrows to fly above. "Stay away!" another farmer warned her. But Hippolyta was on her rampage and got trough him.

"It´s you and me!" a rider screamed at her. He charged against Hippolyta and thrust his spear at her, but she blocked it with shield. And another rider was right behind him. "Die!" he screamed, but she blocked him as well.

"Faster, big jump ahead!" she begged her horse. The horse trot faster and quicker, running within his limits. They were nearing a big hole full of wooden spikes covered in blood. At the very beginning of this trap the horse bounced and jumped all over on the other side.

 _By now alarms had been raised from miles and Hippolyta was faced with front of a small army. Citizens and heroes of all kind stood between the Amazon and their home. Athens best has been dispatched on horseback to catch her before she could escape without a retribution._

 **Act Five:**

After dodging some tree branches a hoplite shouted at her "Honour and glory!" and a soldier on horseback chasing her "You can´t escape!"

Hippolyta jumped over the soldier and tried her best to keep distance from the persuader. There was many objects in the way, but none of them was a problem for him. After a while another rider charged at her shouting "Die!" But Hippolyta blocked his spear with her shield and rode on.

"Hyea!" Hippolyta screamed. "Ugh faster!" shouted the man who was chasing her. A salvo of arrows flew on Hippolyta, but she saved herself with a well placed shield. "Hyea! Hyea!" Hippolyta begged her horse who was running as fast as he could. Suddenly more arrows flew on her from both sides. She crouched and let them fly over and seconds after blocked the ones that was flying on her chest.

"We lost him." Hippolyta said as she realised she is not being chased any more. She got a little while of relief but closely after more soldiers tried to kill her. "Get ready!" one rider shouted at her while charging on her. "Hold!" called another hoplite crouching behind his shield. She blocked the riders spear and jumped over the hoplite, not willing to stop. "You are mine!" another rider shouted, trying to catch her. After blocking another duelist and dodging more arrows a hoplite screamed "See you in hell!" Hippolyta was riding too fast to react in time and the horse crushed into the hoplite. She fell off the horse and broke her neck in the process.

 _That´s not how the story goes._

She jumped over him and above another one right after. "Come here!" a rider called on her.

"Archers" Hippolyta shouted and blocked a wave of arrows which was fired at her. The rider behind her hummed and moaned, trying his best to catch up to her, but she was too fast. "Incoming! Arrows from behind!" Hippolyta said. She blocked them and crouched right after, letting them fly over her head. "Yaaahh faster!" the chaser screamed. But she crashed into another hoplite.

 _Wait, that is not how it happened._

She did jump over him and rode on. "Slow down haha!" a rider challenged her. But she just ignored him and rode for her freedom. "Watch your back! Arrows!" she said. Hippolyta lowered her body and dodged the first volley and blocked another one right after. She dodged few more arrows and realised the rider is too far away. "He´s gone, you can slow down." she told to her horse.

A farmer said to her "Stay away." but she killed him with a spear and rode over his corpse forward. "Watch out." she told to herself. After a second she blocked another arrow flying on her.

"I´ll get you." a man on a horse behind her threatened. But after a while she said "We lost him."

Much more enemies tried to stop her in the way, but they all failed. Finally she escaped them all. "Speed up for a big jump." she told to her horse. The animal run as fast as it could and in the end jumped over a wagon full of straw.

 _The truth is there are many accounts of what happened in the frenzy and chaos of that day. Some say the Amazon escaped death against impossible odds. Others claim she was killed in a courageous last stand. I like to think that she made it back home and is even now freely roaming the steppes of Sithia with her sisters._

 **Bonus fail quotes:**

 _Wait. That did not happened._

 _No, no. That´s not what happened._

 _Wait, that is not how it happened._

 _I don´t think the story goes like this._

 _That´s not how the story goes._

 **Author notes:** So I actually could do it much longer, but it felt boring and repetitive, so I decided to cut it down a bit. Yet still amazing they all have been voiced by 2 people. Also those bouncing tits are there to distract you.

 **THE END**


End file.
